


Pretty in Pink (Happy Birthday, Sammy!)

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Birthday Sammy, Incest, Lipstick, M/M, Panty Kink, Wincest - Freeform, birthday fic, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up on his birthday to an empty bed, and follows a trail of clues that Dean left him to a dirty birthday surprise his big brother has waiting for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink (Happy Birthday, Sammy!)

Sam cracked his eyes open at 7:13am on the morning of May 2nd, reaching blindly over to the other side of the bed only to find it void of the big brother who’d fallen asleep there last night. He frowned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, raking fingers through wild bed hair to tame it.

“Dean?” he croaked, peering around the room as if it would offer some explanation for his brother’s early absence. That’s when he noticed the little piece of paper on Dean’s pillow. 

‘Happy Birthday, Sammy,’ it read, ‘Come into the kitchen for breakfast.’

Sam grinned, stretching his arms up above his head and feeling his stiff shoulders and back pop before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and padding sleepily into the kitchen. 

The smell hit him first. Fresh coffee, eggs, a large stack of pancakes, bacon, and nice cold fruit was waiting for him on the table. But no Dean. 

“Dean?” He called out again, peeking his head down the hall to the library instead of starting his breakfast, “Dean? Where are you?”

He walked back to the table, confused, and sat down, taking a long sip of coffee and sighing in satisfaction. There was another piece of paper he hadn’t noticed sitting atop his napkin, and he picked it up to read it as he popped a bite of pancake into his mouth.

‘Eat up, little brother, you’re gonna need the energy. ;)’

Sam smirked and tucked into his breakfast with vigour. It was delicious. He never said so but Dean was a great cook. 

Whatever game this was that Dean had devised for him, Sam was content to play along. He looked about for another note that might tell him where he could find his brother, but when he found nothing he gathered up his dishes and brought them over to the sink. The note was sitting on the counter.

‘Don’t you dare do those dishes, birthday boy. I’ve got a surprise for you in the library.’

Sam laughed out loud at how well his brother knew him, set the dishes in the sink and went down the hall to the library. He had hoped to find Dean waiting for him there, but was disappointed when he found the room empty. 

“Dean?” he called out again, a little frustrated. The note was sitting on top of Dean’s shirt which was haphazardly thrown over the back of a chair. 

‘Is it hot in here to you?’

Sam frowned. This note was entirely unhelpful. It didn’t tell him where to go or what the hell was going on, only that he would find a half naked Dean waiting for him SOMEWHERE in the bunker. Which, he was excited about honestly, but he still had to find him first.

He wandered down the hall a bit and came upon another note sitting atop Dean’s discarded jeans. 

‘Damn, Sammy, what’s taking you so long? I might just have to take care of myself here.’

Sam raised an eyebrow at the note and made a noise of frustration. This game had started out as just some birthday fun, but now Sam was growing hard in his boxers at the thought of Dean ready and waiting for him somewhere, and Dean’s notes were just infuriating.

He continued down the hall, figuring the discarded clothing meant he was headed in the right direction. He made it to the garage without finding anything else, and walked over to peer in the Impala to see if maybe Dean was there- he did love having car sex- but it was empty. Well, not empty. In the backseat Sam found another note, and a lacy pink bra that definitely did NOT belong to either of them.

'Whoops. Where did THIS come from? ;)’

Sam huffed. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going but he wasn’t gonna jump to conclusions. They’d talked a couple times about maybe including a girl in their activities for a night, but bringing some girl back to the bunker was never on the table, and if Dean thought that that was what Sam would want for his birthday, then he didn’t know him at all.

He took a deep breath and threw the bra back into the car. Dean knew him better than that. No… this was something else, surely.

“Damnit, Dean, where the hell are you?” Sam huffed, stomping out of the empty garage and back inside.

Frustrated, Sam threw open the door to Dean’s room (which he barely used), not really expecting to find him there. But when he did all his anger dissipated and his jaw dropped to the floor.

“Dean?” Sam let out a squeak of disbelief.

“You found me!” Dean grinned, red colouring his cheeks in embarrassment at his ensemble.

Dean was reclined back in the bed, wearing nothing but a small pair of pink lace panties, and white and pink striped knee socks. He stared up at Sam, whether to fake bravado or search for approval Sam wasn’t sure.

“Dean, I- what?” Sam breathed, taking a few steps toward the bed, his cock growing ever harder in his shorts.

“Happy Birthday,” Dean mumbled, “You, uh, you mentioned this was a kink of yours a few months ago and I… Well, I bought these. Do you like them?”

Sam let out a shaky breath and dipped one finger in the waistband of Dean’s panties, tugging them away from him for a second before letting them go and hearing them snap against his skin. His eyes followed the scrap of lace from where the elastic rested on Dean’s hips, down to where it hugged his hardening dick, and cradled his balls.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam groaned.

“Yes? No?” Dean asked, a little worriedly.

“Yes. Yes, Dean, oh my god,” Sam chuckled. He continued his appraisal of the way the pink lace hugged his brother’s body, eyes following the path down his bent legs to the socks that somehow made the whole situation even hotter.

“Turn around,” he ordered, and Dean fell easily into his usual submissive roll and obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach so that his little brother could get a nice view of his ass. Sam’s breath hitched when he took in the sight of the way the lace dipped into his brother’s crack and parted his cheeks. The light pink lace tightly hugged his white asscheeks and left little fading red marks in his skin.

“Fuck, Dean,” he groaned again.  
Dean wiggled his ass at his brother, arching his back and lifting his hips up toward him teasingly. “You gonna talk, or are you gonna fuck me, little brother?”

“Get up on your knees,” Sam told him, and Dean obeyed.

Sam lightly cupped his brother’s ass through the panties, hands running tenderly down over his ass, slipping between his legs to lightly fondle his balls and run his fingers teasingly up the length of his hardening cock. Dean shuddered underneath his touch, and Sam smiled.

“What a pretty present,” Sam murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Dean’s back right above the waistband of the panties. 

Dean moaned quietly and pushed his ass back against Sam. Sam trailed kisses up his brother’s back, nipping lightly at his neck when he got there and reaching around to grab Dean’s jaw and turn his head so he could capture his mouth in a heated “Thank You” kiss. 

Sam pulled his mouth back abruptly, raising an eyebrow at his brother and wiping the back of his hand across his lips. 

“Dean, are you wearing lipstick?” 

“I, well-” 

Sam pressed his lips up against his brother’s again to silence him, “I like it.”   
Dean cleared his throat and shrugged, cheeks flushing red again, “It went with the, uh, y'know.” 

Sam grinned, “Why don’t we see if I can’t smear that lipstick all over your pretty face?” he teased, crawling around his brother to kneel in front of him on the bed and tugging his boxers down his legs. 

Dean gave another little moan and leaned forward, sitting up on his knees, hands reaching for Sam’s hips. He grabbed at his brother’s hipbones and tugged him forward, lips wrapping around Sam’s cock and Sam let out a long moan and raked his fingers through Dean’s short sandy hair. 

Dean looked up at his brother through long, thick eyelashes, his cheeks pink and his lips pinker, lipstick smearing along the length of Sam’s dick as Dean takes him deeper and deeper down his throat. 

Sam’s breath was coming in short, shallow gasps as he watched his brother deep throat him. He looked so good like this, pink lips wrapped around the base of Sam’s cock, ass clad in those tantalizing pink lace panties. 

Sam struggled to keep his hips from snapping forward against his brother’s face, his head falling back and eyes closing in pleasure as Dean sucked and licked at his cock. He tugged at Dean’s short hair, and pulled him off. Dean looked up at him in confusion, panting against Sam’s skin and licking his lips clean of spit, lipstick, and precum. 

“Lay down on your back,” Sam huffed. 

Dean hurriedly obeyed, crawling up the bed to lay back against the pillows. Sam roughly parted his brother’s legs and nestled in between his thighs. His hands ran up Dean’s sock clad legs, rubbing firmly until they got to his bare thighs, where he trailed his fingers lightly over the skin. Dean moaned and squirmed under his brother’s touch, and Sam smiled at the reaction. 

“Aren’t you such a pretty boy, Dean?” he whispered, eyes shining with lust, “You look so pretty in pink.” He leaned down and ran his open mouth along the length of Dean’s lace covered cock and Dean moaned louder, head falling back against the pillow as he tried to lift his hips into Sam’s face. Sam’s tongue darted out to circle around the tip of Dean’s cock, then he ran it back down his length, and over his balls, to his lace covered asshole. 

Dean trembled and moaned as Sam swiped his tongue over his pretty pink hole through the lace. 

“Sammy,” he gasped and bucked his hips up. Sam grinned and worked his tongue under the panties and pressed it harder against Dean’s hole. His brother whimpered and tried to grab at his cock through the panties but Sam shot him a look that made him stop. “Sammy, please,” Dean whined. 

Sam moved his tongue away from his brother’s hole and dragged it back up his cock, enjoying the way Dean shuddered under him. He leaned over to snatch the lube off the bedside table, and poured some generously over his fingers. 

“So pretty, Dean,” he murmured as he worked his big brother open on his fingers, “So pretty for me. Can’t believe you did this for me.” 

Dean chuckled breathlessly, “Yeah, well, I didn’t have the money to get you anything else for your birthday.” 

Sam worked until his brother was writhing, pushing himself down onto Sam’s fingers and begging him to fuck him. 

“Gonna leave the panties on, okay, big brother?” 

Dean moaned and nodded in response.   
Sam let out a sigh of deep satisfaction when he slid in next to the lace cupping his brother’s ass. He looked down at his cock slowly sliding into his brother, the pink lace of Dean’s panties brushing up against Sam’s cock as he slid in. He moaned and leaned down to kiss his brother as he started to rock in and out of him, starting out with a fast pace he knew his brother could take. 

“Fuck, Sammy, fuck, Sammy, fuck,” Dean panted as Sam fucked him hard and fast. Dean was always noisy in bed, but for some reason, with his mouth covered in smeared pink lipstick, the tight lace panties, and those knee socks, Sam thought it made him look even sluttier than usual. 

“Wanna see you come in those panties, big brother,” Sam gasped out against his brother’s lips, “Want you to soak them.” 

Dean moaned, rutting his hips up into Sam, meeting him thrust for thrust. Sam wedged his hand in between them to rub his brother’s cock through the lace. 

“Sam!” Dean whined, “Sam! Sammy!” 

Sam moaned at the way his brother’s hips stuttered under his and the way he tightened around him. 

“Fuck, Dean,” he grunted as he came deep inside him, fucking him through his orgasm and doubling his efforts to tug Dean over the edge with him. 

“Sam! Sammy! Sam!” Dean moaned loudly, finally ceasing his thrusts and shaking as he came hard in the confinement of the pink lace. 

Sam watched in awe as his brother soaked the light pink lace of the panties, feeling that if he hadn’t just came, he might have gotten hard again from that sight alone. 

“Oh my god, Dean,” Sam moaned as he pulled out of his brother and kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip and trailing little nips and kisses down his throat, “that was so hot.” 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, grinning that cocky half-grin that said he was both happily fucked-out and immensely proud of himself. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Sam sighed, “Best birthday ever. Thank you.” 

Dean caught Sam’s mouth again as he was coming back up, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth gently and kissing him softly before pulling back again. Sam finished his assault on Dean’s skin and rested his head on his big brother’s shoulder. Dean gently carted his fingers through Sam’s messy locks, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. 

“So… You like the- the panties?” he asked quietly. 

“I really do, Dean,” Sam assured him. 

“And breakfast? Was that good?” 

Sam smiled, “It was delicious.” 

“Sammy?” 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this, follow @werethewincesters on Timblr for more of my Wincest writing! Not all of it ends up here!


End file.
